Old Times
by MinaTheGodssOfKawwi
Summary: A Reinako drabble


(hey guys! Welcome back and today is just a lil story and its basicly the Silver Millennium times. So enjoy and review! BTW its in Rei's point of view)

"Blondes… They get anything and everything they want!" I sighed "Even are Captain is a blonde… I can't stand her!" I threw a picture of our captain at the wall. I heard knocking at the door "Come in" I sat up on my bed "Hey Rei!" She put two fingers and did a mini salute to me 'Why did she salute?' I thought. "We have to go on duty in five and I was wondering if you want to be my partner today…?" She smiled "Uh yeah sure whatever" I looked down "Well I will see you in The Hall!" She ran out of my room with a wink. "Gosh she is a weird one" I said with a laugh "But I should get ready for duty" I took my Star Power wand in the air "Mars Star Power make up!" I yelled turning into the one and only Sailor Mars. I started walking over to the hall seeing other Lunar guards "Good morning " One waved at me "Get back to work" I scolded him. "Rei!" Mina came running into my arms "Mina- I mean Captain why are you running to me? I should be in your arms" I said "Well if you want to you can be…" She blushed "I didn't mean it like that!" I yelled "Ok well we should get to work" She smiled. We stood outside of the big doors that led you to the throne room to get there you had to go thru The Hall.

"Hey Rei look there is Princess Rini!" She pointed "Minako-Chan!" The princess ran over to her. "Hello princess how are you?" I asked "Good how are you?" She asked "Good" She nodded. She walked into the throne room and shut the huge doors "What?" I said Minako was looking at me "You just look like a good mom" She smiled "What are you saying you wanna have kids" I joked "Oh Rei you perv!" She squealed "Says you!" I put my hand on her and pushed her down "R-rei stop!" She giggled. The queen walked out seeing what we were doing "Ladies…" She looked at us with a smile "Oh sorry Usagi we were having a moment" Mina winked at me again "Well as long as you get your work done you can mess around" She smiled again walking away.

After our duties were done we started walking back "Home sweet home!" I fell onto my bed. I looked out of the window seeing rain "Who knew it could rain on the moon?" I wondered I heard knocking at the door "it better not be the King" I opened the door seeing Minako "Oh Captain! What happened to you?!" She was soaking wet "I locked myself out of my house…" She grinned "Can I stay here?" She asked "Fine… I mean yes Captain!" I forced myself to say it. She walked in and sat on my bed "Rei's home sweet Rei's home!" She yelled happily "So i'm going to sleep it's late so goodnight" I layed on my bed facing the wall "Rei where am I going to sleep…?" She said in her seductive "On the floor" I pushed her off the bed 'Ugh! Rei!" She kept screaming "Fine! You can sleep up here!" I had to yell over her 'Good!" She hopped onto the bed and got under the covers.

"Goodnight,Lover" She whispered "Goodnight Cap- Lover?!" I screamed almost choking "Shut up Rei! I'm trying to sleep!" She hit me. I fell asleep but woke up feeling oh so good "What… is that touching me?" It was blurry "Good morning lover" She smiled she was nude… "Minako! Why are you naked?!" I screamed "We had sex last night, Remember?" She asked innocently like it wasn't a problem "We WHAT?!" I yelled "Yeah and we had a great time…" She caressed my leg with her hand "You loved it and you said 'Mina I will love you forever! And never let go!' That's what you said" She smiled.

"Well even if we did have sex I didn't mean what I said" I looked away "But you confessed your 'undying love' for me!" She acted like she cared "Stop acting like you care! I don't love you! I never will!" I yelled. For that second it looked like Mina just stopped breathing stopped loving and stopped thinking, like her heart broke into one million pieces "Well then…" She stood up and got dressed and walked out of my house all while hiding her feelings "Bye…" I mumbled. "I think I was too harsh on her" I wondered, I got up and looked at the security cameras in my room and yes we did have sex "Damn for hours we made wonderful, hot sex… "Minako didn't lie I really did say that…" I felt bad.

I got dressed and transformed into Sailor Mars, I walked out going to The Hall. Minako wasn't at her spot 'Maybe she traded partners…?' I thought 'No Mako and Ami are over there' I kept thinking of where she could be. I saw a tiered Minako walking down The Hall "Mina!" I ran into her arms "I was worried about you!" I hugged her tightly. 'What am I doing! I don't have feelings for this girl' I stopped hugging her "Minako-Chan listen to me!" I slapped her "Hey! What was that for?!" She yelled at me "For not listening to me!" I hugged her again my head into her chest. "Rei stop it… You don't have to act like you love me" She pushed me off of her "Minako… I'm sorry I just didn't believe you! I didn't believe we had sex!" I cried "You didn't believe me…?" She looked puzzled.

"Minako I realised that now… I realized that I do love you!" Tears of pain rolled down my cheeks "Reiko…" She blushed. Both of us leaning inward for a kiss her lips met mine and we had a deep kiss.

THE END


End file.
